Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?
by La Fourmii
Summary: Draco Malefoy décide soudainement d'inviter Harry Potter au bal de Noël. Et ce qu'un Malefoy veut, il l'obtient… Post tome 7 mais avant l'épilogue. Tous les élèves sont retournés à Poudlard pour (re)faire leur dernière année. Slash HP/DM avec lemon très explicite.
1. Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

**Titre : Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?**

**Résumé : **_Draco Malefoy décide soudainement d'inviter Harry Potter au bal de Noël. Et ce qu'un Malefoy veut, il l'obtient…  
Post tome 7 mais avant l'épilogue. Tous les élèves sont retournés à Poudlard pour (re)faire leur dernière année._

**Pairing : HPDM ce qui veut dire que cette histoire contient des RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES EXPLICITES alors si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin **(on ne vous en voudra pas ^^)

**Rating : M **(pour scènes de sexe explicites et c'est justifié dès le premier chapitre mais encore plus à partir du 3ème !)

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai eu cette idée de fic un été où je m'ennuyais. Quand je l'ai commencée, je n'avais pas du tout prévue la fin (ça devait être un OS) et j'ai été moi même étonnée par la tournure que les évènements ont pris x)

**Remerciements :** Un gros merci à ma beta, Bloody Dawn, et Ipiu, ma super relectrice qui m'a donné envie de continuer à écrire cette fic (et toutes les autres en cours .)  
Merci également à J. K. Rowling pour ses merveilleux ouvrages qui nous permettent d'écrire des petites fics sans prétention et non rémunérées :P

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaitre ! :)

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?**

-Salut Potter !

-Malefoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Rien de spécial. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu demandes ?

-Depuis toujours. On appelle ça la politesse. Et je prends ta réponse pour un oui.

-...

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Je lis.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Un livre sur la métamorphose.

-C'est intéressant ?

-Malefoy, et si tu allais embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je t'embête ?

-A peine...

-...

-...

-Je peux t'emprunter ce livre ?

-...

-Merci.

-...

-...

-...

-Tu savais que l'on pouvait remplacer le sang de salamandre de certaines potions par du sang de dragon si...

-Malefoy !

-Oui ?

-Va t'asseoir à une autre table. La bibliothèque est quasiment vide, tu peux te mettre où tu veux.

-J'aime bien cette table.

-...

-Je peux rester ?

-Non.

-...

-Malefoy, j'ai dit non.

-Je ne ferai pas de bruit, promis !

-Tes promesses ne valent rien du tout.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne me connais pas.

-Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne tiens pas tes promesses.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu es un Serpentard.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ?! Les Serpentard sont fourbes et manipulateurs. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

-Ce n'est pas très gentil d'affirmer ce genre de choses. Surtout devant le Prince des Serpentard en personne.

-Si tu le dis...

-...

-...

-Potter ?

-Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Malefoy ?

-Il me faut un partenaire pour le Bal de Noël.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

-Surveille ton langage Potter, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-...

-...

-C'est bon, tu es calmé ?

-...

-Bien. Je disais donc qu'il me faut un partenaire pour le Bal de Noël - ne m'interromps pas tout de suite, attends au moins la fin de ma phrase. Alors je me demandais si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi.

-Je n'en ai rien à f... Quoi ?!

-Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

-Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête Malefoy ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais aller au bal avec toi ?!

-Parce que tu es aussi gay que moi et que tu n'as personne avec qui y aller.

-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà invité quelqu'un ?

-Si tu as invité qui que ce soit alors cette personne a refusé ton invitation.

-Pardon ?

-L'Irlandais - comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-Seamus Finnigan.

-Ah oui. Finnigan, le seul autre gay parmi les septièmes années chez les Gryffons y va avec Justin Finch-Fletchley. Colin est trop jeune pour aller au bal. Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle rentre chez lui pour les vacances. Il ne reste que Blaise qui ne s'affichera jamais avec un autre garçon parce que ses parents le tueraient.

-Zabini est gay ?

-Oui. J'ai de l'influence sur lui. Ou alors c'est l'inverse. En tout cas, c'est un bien meilleur amant que Pansy.

-Tu as couché avec Zabini ?

-Oui. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment, je crois, que j'ai découvert mon homosexualité.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de choses Malefoy.

-Tu devrais.

-...

-Tu vois, tu es seul pour le bal. Tu peux y aller avec moi.

-Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas invité une fille ?

-...

-Tu ne sais plus quoi répondre, hein ?!

-Potter. Tu es gay. Tu n'aimes pas les filles.

-Il y en a certaines que j'aime bien.

-Tu parles de Granger et Weasley, là ? Aucune chance. Si tu y vas avec Granger, Weasley te tue parce qu'il est évident qu'il veut sortir avec elle sans réussir à lui dire et si tu y vas avec la fille Weasley, ton meilleur pote te tue aussi parce c'est sa sœur. De toute façon, elle y va déjà avec Thomas.

-Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

-J'ai mené mon enquête.

-...

-Alors ? Tu viens au bal avec moi ?

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais y aller avec toi ?

-Parce que tu es gay et que tu n'as personne avec…

-C'est bon, ça j'ai compris. Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais Malefoy, on se déteste ! Pourquoi est-ce que _toi_, tu veux y aller avec moi ?

-C'est très simple. Je suis gay, et je n'ai pas de partenaire. Tu es gay aussi, plutôt attirant, riche, célèbre, avec une bonne réputation et tu es seul aussi. Y'a pas à hésiter !

-…

-En plus, il paraît que tes performances au lit sont plus que convenables.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est ce que dit Finnigan en tout cas.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Seamus !

-Allons, allons Potter. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je vous ai surpris pendant ma ronde dans le couloir du septième étage, il y a deux semaines. Et vous ne faisiez pas une partie d'échec…

-…

-Alors M. Potter ? Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

-Bon, ok, j'ai couché avec Seamus. Mais je ne vois pas comment tu peux savoir quoi que ce soit de mes performances sexuelles.

-C'est évident, non ?

-Non.

-Tu as couché avec Finnigan, qui a couché avec Blaise et à qui il a parlé de tes talents cachés. Ce dernier étant mon meilleur ami m'a évidemment rapporté ces rumeurs. Et me voilà au courant !

-…

-Donc, je répète ma question. Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Non !

-Et si je promets de te donner la meilleure baise de ta vie ?

-J'ai dit non Malefoy !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.

-Non, je ne le sais pas en effet. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

-Je peux te donner un avant-goût si tu veux…

-Pas question !

-…

-…

-…

-Malefoy !

-Oui ?

-Retire ta main de là. Immédiatement !

-Quoi ? Celle-là ?

-Non… Hum… Celle qui est… Ah ! Dans mon caleçon !

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne voudrais pas d'abord que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé ?

-Non. Pas dans la… Aaaah ! … bibliothèque. Mmh !

-Tu as l'air d'aimer ça pourtant…

-Oui… Non ! Arrête Malefoy ! Ah !

-En tout cas, ta queue a l'air d'aimer ça. Tu es super dur !

-Hah !

-…

-Tu viens… hum ! … de m'embrasser… ah… ou je rêve ? Ah !

-Non tu ne rêves pas.

-Mmh…

-D'ailleurs, ton cou a très bon goût.

-Ah… Malefoy… Arrête !

-…

-Hun…

-…

-Malefoy…

-Oui ?

-Je vais jouir. Ah… arrête.

-Pas tout de suite.

-Mmh… mmh… Aaaah !

-…

-…

-…

-Malefoy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux enlever ta main de mon caleçon maintenant.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-…

-Cet avant-goût t'a-t-il fait changer d'avis ?

-Non.

-Tant pis. Bon, je crois que je dois y aller. J'ai quelque chose à faire. A bientôt Potter.

-A jamais, Malefoy !

-Au fait…

-Dégage, Malefoy…

-Ne prends pas trop ça pour un compliment, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes la grosse tête, mais tu es très bien membré.

-…

-A plus !

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Draco Malefoy n'avait pas menti. Il avait bien quelque chose à faire. Et cela devenait de plus en plus urgent. En effet, l'érection dans son pantalon ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer et commençait même à en être douloureuse. Il fallait qu'il règle ce petit problème et vite.

Marchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans courir, il traversa la moitié du château jusqu'à sa chambre personnelle de préfet-en-chef dans les cachots. Il se félicita rapidement d'avoir eu suffisamment de retenue pour ne pas utiliser les premières toilettes collectives qu'il avait croisées : il préférait faire ce genre de choses en privé.

Il retira rapidement ses chaussures et sa cape, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Là, il défit sa ceinture et baissa rapidement son pantalon et son caleçon, libérant son érection. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son sexe durci et frissonna. Potter et ses gémissements l'avaient excité bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans la bibliothèque, il se serait probablement jeté sur lui. Il fut parcouru d'un nouveau frisson. Il avait été capable de le branler dans un endroit aussi fréquenté que la bibliothèque. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils avaient été seuls dans un couloir ou pire une salle de classe vide.

En parlant de branlette, il y en avait un qui en avait bien besoin. Tout en continuant à penser à Potter, Draco prit son sexe entièrement dans sa main et commença à se masturber. Il se rappelait avec précision ce qu'il avait ressenti en touchant le sexe imposant de Potter. Maintenant qu'il avait eu la confirmation que le Gryffondor était foutrement bien équipé, il pouvait dire sans hésitation que ce mec avait le corps le plus bandant de Poudlard. Après lui bien sûr.

Les mouvements de sa main s'accélérèrent alors qu'il repensait au soir où il avait surpris Finnigan et Potter dans ce couloir. Depuis ce jour, il faisait une fixation sur le corps de Potter. Pansy trouvait ça stupide mais il s'en fichait. Harry Potter était bandant, des rumeurs disaient qu'il était un dieu du sexe et en plus il était gay. Draco devait l'attirer dans son lit.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort et ralentit un peu les va-et-vient de sa main. Il voulait se soulager mais maintenant qu'il était dans sa chambre, il pouvait prendre son temps. Sauf que penser au corps si parfait de Potter mettait à mal sa retenue. Surtout qu'il le connaissait le corps de son ennemi (ex-ennemi ?). Il avait entraperçu son torse finement dessiné dans le couloir et il l'avait espionné dans les douches après un match de Quidditch. Oui, il savait parfaitement que les fesses de Potter étaient exquises. Cette excursion dans les vestiaires des rouge et or lui avait d'ailleurs valu une belle érection qu'il avait dû soulager au plus vite.

Il avait du mal à respirer maintenant. Ses hanches se soulevaient toutes seules pour accentuer la pression de sa main qui le masturbait toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Il était proche. Très proche. Il aurait aimé que Potter le voit jouir comme lui l'avait vu et senti dans la bibliothèque.

-Harry !

Son cri se perdit dans un gémissement alors que la jouissance le prenait, lui coupant le souffle.

Ce n'était plus une simple envie ou un caprice. Draco Malefoy avait besoin de Harry Potter dans son lit.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ? On dirait que ce que je fais n'a plus aucun effet sur toi.

-Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

Harry, allongé sur le grand lit, enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Seamus au dessus de lui et le rapprocha, collant l'érection de l'irlandais contre ses fesses.

-Si je me rappelle bien, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant, c'est à ton tour d'être au dessus ce soir n'est-ce pas ?

Seamus ne répondit pas. Son souffle était coincé quelque part dans sa gorge et il était bien incapable de parler. A la place, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Harry pour montrer son enthousiasme. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire qui la suça légèrement. Seamus en fut encore plus excité, si cela était encore possible.

Harry leva ses hanches.

-Viens, ordonna-t-il.

Seamus obéit. Son sexe entra dans le corps bouillonnant de Harry. Toujours aussi chaud, toujours aussi étroit. Toujours aussi bon. Il ne s'en lasserait pas.

-Plus fort.

La voix de Harry était rauque mais elle gardait un caractère autoritaire qui obligeait Seamus à suivre les ordres même s'il était au dessus.

Il s'enfonça donc plus violemment dans Harry. Plus vite. Et il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de reins pour jouir dans le corps de Harry. Il se retira après quelques secondes et vint s'allonger à côté du brun.

-Putain mais comment tu fais ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, la respiration toujours difficile.

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Comment tu fais pour me faire jouir comme ça en même pas deux minutes ?! J'arrive jamais à me retenir plus longtemps !

-Ahah ! Ça c'est un secret ! s'exclama le brun en rigolant faiblement.

Il se releva et commença à se rhabiller. Seamus resta sur le lit à le regarder faire.

-Tu ne restes pas ce soir ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry ne releva pas la tête vers Seamus et prit bien plus de temps que nécessaire à refaire ses lacets.

-Je… je suis fatigué. Je crois… je crois que je préfère dormir au dortoir cette nuit.

Seamus le rattrapa avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Le brun remarqua que l'autre était toujours nu mais il ne s'attarda pas sur son corps exposé.

-Oui… Oui bien sûr.

-Tu sembles préoccupé, dit Seamus en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais oui ça va, répondit-il un peu plus sèchement que nécessaire en dégageant son bras de la main de l'irlandais.

Il sortit sans un regard de plus pour l'autre garçon. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de dira à Seamus qu'il s'était fait masturber par Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas préoccupé par ça. Pas le moins du monde ! Enfin peut-être que s'il se le répétait en boucle, il finirait par le penser réellement.


	2. Je crois que je vais accepter

**Titre : Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?**

**Pairing : HPDM ce qui veut dire que cette histoire contient des RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES EXPLICITES. Si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin.**

**Note : **Merci pour toutes vos reviews (c'est génial ^_^). Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, mais n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer si je vous ai oublié :)**  
**Merci aussi à tous ceux/celles qui me suivent et qui suivent cette fic. C'est vraiment énorme ! :D  
Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)

_Réponse aux review anonymes : _

Kisis : Le passage dans la bibliothèque était très amusant à écrire et je suis contente que tu l'aies apprécié. Merci d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire et à bientôt j'espère ^_^

Encore un groooooos merci à Ipiu et Bloody Dawn pour leur correction fantastique :D

La suite arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine.  
A très bientôt ^_^

Et bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Je crois que je vais accepter.**

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie n'avait jamais semblé aussi long. Les révoltes des Gobelins étaient bien trop nombreuses pour que qui que ce soit les retienne à part le prof lui même et Hermione éventuellement. Mais même elle semblait somnoler à côté de Harry. De l'autre côté, Ron, lui, avait déjà commencé à ronfler depuis cinq minutes. Harry n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir lui aussi, bercé par la voix monotone du fantôme du professeur Binns.

Ce fut un oiseau en papier qui le réveilla, en venant se poser délicatement sur son bureau. Harry le ramassa et le déplia doucement. Hermione sortit de sa rêverie à cause du froissement de papier. Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de l'oiseau à demi déplié et se mit à prendre des notes avec ferveur.

Harry la laissa faire et regarda le morceau de parchemin devant lui. A l'intérieur, un mot était écrit :

_Tu as changé d'avis ? Malefoy._

Le brun se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire semblant de prendre des notes. Harry leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré, et se retourna vers le message pour répondre.

_Non. HP_

L'oiseau se replia de lui-même et Harry ne put qu'admirer l'ingéniosité du sortilège de Malefoy avant qu'il ne s'envole pour aller se poser sur le bureau du blond. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à revenir.

_Ma démonstration d'hier ne t'a pas plu ? DM_

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. HP_

_Alors ça t'a plus ! DM_

_Peut-être. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne veux pas aller au bal avec toi. HP_

_Il te faut peut-être une deuxième démonstration… DM_

_Pas question ! HP_

_C'est une occasion en or ce que je te propose. Tu n'imagines pas combien de personnes aimeraient m'avoir dans leur lit. DM_

_Malefoy, arrête de dire des conneries. HP_

_Bien. Alors disons, rendez-vous à 22h devant le tableau des Trois Serpents. DM_

_Est-ce que tu me prends pour une des midinettes qui te courent après avec la bouche en cœur ? HP_

_Sachez, Mr Potter, que je ne donne pas de rendez-vous aux "midinettes", elles viennent toutes seules frapper à la porte de ma __chambre. Je suis ensuite obligé de les renvoyer en les menaçant d'un Doloris parce que, soyons sincères, les fillettes, j'aime pas ça. DM_

_Tu utilises un sortilège impardonnable sur des premières années ?! HP_

_Le mot "menacer" était important dans ma phrase précédente. Je ne me suis jamais servi d'un tel sortilège. Je suis un Serpentard mais je ne suis pas fou. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à Azkaban pour une blague aussi stupide. DM_

_Tu ne penses pas que le sujet a légèrement dévié ? HP_

_Tu veux qu'on parle à nouveau du bal de Noël ? DM_

_Non ! HP_

_Parce que j'ai une nouvelle proposition à te faire. DM_

_Quoi, encore ?! HP_

_Si tu viens avec moi au bal, tu pourras passer la nuit – une nuit de débauche évidemment – avec moi ! DM_

_En fait, tu veux juste coucher avec moi et cette histoire de bal n'est qu'un prétexte. HP_

_Pas du tout ! Je veux montrer à tout Poudlard que l'héritier des Malefoy peut avoir ce qu'il veut, même Harry Potter ! DM_

_Tu me veux ? HP_

_Quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi, ce n'est pas à la chaise que je parlais mais bien à toi ! DM_

_C'est une information fort intéressante que tu me donnes… HP_

_Tu ressembles à un Serpentard quand tu dis ce genre de choses. DM_

_Normal. J'aurais dû être à Serpentard. HP_

_Pardon ? DM_

_Le Choixpeau pensait m'envoyer à Serpentard mais je ne voulais pas alors il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. HP_

_Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas de la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard ? DM_

_Parce que tu y étais, évidemment ! HP_

_Ouch ! Touché… DM_

_Arrête de faire l'idiot. HP_

_Je ne fais pas l'idiot. J'essaie simplement de rendre le temps moins long pendant le cours d'histoire, en parlant avec mon petit Serpy __caché. DM_

_Je ne suis pas ton petit Serpy. HP_

_Mais si, mon Serpychou d'amour. DM_

_Je ne suis le Serpentard de personne ! Et encore moins de toi, Malefoy. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas un Serpentard du tout. Cette conversation ne ressemble à rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te réponds. HP_

_Aie… Touché coulé… DM_

_Malefoy. Arrête de dire des conneries. HP_

_Je ne dis pas de bêtises. J'essaie, de façon très subtile – car je suis un Serpentard subtil et rusé – de te faire rire avec des blagues douteuses de Gryffondor pour t'attirer à moi pour le bal de Noël et jusque dans mon lit. Car comme le dit le proverbe : sorcier qui rit atterrit dans ton lit, sorcier qui pleure t'attire le malheur ! DM_

_Ce n'est pas très subtil ce que tu viens de faire Malefoy. HP_

_Je sais. C'était typiquement Gryffondor. Tu sais que j'ai failli être envoyé à Gryffondor ? DM_

_Tu déconnes ?! HP_

_Oui. Mais tu aurais du voir ta tête, c'était à mourir de rire. DM_

_Ce n'était pas drôle Malefoy. HP_

_Si ! J'ai bien crû que tu allais tomber de ta chaise ! Ahah ! DM_

_C'est bien ce que je dis, ce n'était pas drôle ! HP_

_Bon je vais devoir te laisser mon Serpy d'amour, le cours est presque fini. A ce soir, 22h. Soit à l'heure DM_

_Je ne viendrais pas ! HP_

La sonnerie retentit, réveillant la moitié de la classe, qui se précipita hors de cette véritable salle de torture psychique. Harry se fit dépasser par Malefoy qui lui toucha les fesses en passant. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester. Le blond avait filé. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que l'oiseau en papier était toujours dans sa main. Malefoy avait du mettre fin à l'enchantement qui lui permettait de voler.

-Hey Harry ! Dépêche toi de sortir ! s'exclama Ron à côté de lui. Tu ne veux quand même pas subir une deuxième heure avec Binns ?!

Harry glissa rapidement le parchemin dans sa poche avant que son meilleur ami ne le voit et se hâta de sortir de la salle de classe.

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

-Seamus ?

-Hum ?

-Tu sais où se trouve le tableau des Trois Serpents ?

-Quelque part dans les cachots. On le repère assez facilement : il est immense. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Juste pour savoir.

-…

-Seamus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as déjà eu envie de faire quelque chose tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est mal ?

-Bien sûr !

-Ah oui ?

-Par exemple en ce moment, j'ai très envie de te pousser sur ce lit – qui est celui de Ron soit dit en passant – pour te faire l'amour avec passion. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas bien car n'importe qui pourrait rentrer.

-Hum…

-Dis Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Pour une fois qu'on est tous les deux tous seuls dans le dortoir, tu ne voudrais pas en profiter un peu ?

-Hein ? Euh non pas tout de suite. Faut que j'aille bosser. On se revoit au dîner.

Harry descendit du dortoir sans attendre la réponse de Seamus. Il n'avait pas vraiment de travail à faire parce qu'Hermione l'avait forcé la veille à faire tous ses devoirs pour la semaine. C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'elle qu'il s'était retrouvé à la bibliothèque en même temps que Malefoy.

Harry glissa la main dans sa poche et effleura du bout des doigts le morceau de parchemin qui avait servi de support à sa conversation avec Malefoy. Il ne l'avait pas encore jeté et il n'était pas tout à fait certain de savoir pourquoi il le gardait.

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et laissa ses pensées dériver vers son problème actuel : Malefoy.

Depuis ce soir où il s'était laissé masturber par le blond dans la bibliothèque, il ne cessait de penser à lui. En même temps, cela paraissait normal : ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre meilleur ennemi vous fait des avances – particulièrement avancées d'ailleurs – dans une bibliothèque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?! Et en plus, il avait l'air sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait de lui comme cavalier pour le bal.

Harry avait d'abord pensé que c'était une blague, un moyen pour se moquer de lui. Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas vraiment rigolé. Il avait ensuite pensé que c'était un plan que le blond avait monté pour le ridiculiser au bal de Noël. Mais finalement, Harry se disait qu'il se donnait bien du mal juste pour l'humilier. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de choses pour le faire d'habitude. Un petit sortilège lancé dans le dos et c'était fini.

Malefoy semblait prêt à le mettre dans son lit par n'importe quel moyen. Parce que finalement c'était bien ce qu'il voulait : une nuit de débauche avec le Survivant. Le bal n'était qu'un prétexte bidon pour se rapprocher de lui.

Harry retira le parchemin de sa poche et commença à jouer avec, triturant un côté avec ses ongles. Il repensait à leur discussion écrite pendant le cours de Binns. Etrangement, Malefoy ne lui avait pas paru aussi désagréable que d'habitude. Il s'était même surpris à apprécier de parler avec lui. Tout comme il avait apprécié de se faire branler par Malefoy.

Le Gryffondor s'était d'abord dit que n'importe qui aurait réagi pareil. Après tout, se faire toucher à cet endroit-_là_ est toujours agréable. Puis il s'était repris. Personne ne se laisse faire de la sorte en plein milieu d'une bibliothèque par son pire ennemi, à moins de le vouloir. C'était comme ça qu'il en avait conclu qu'il avait aimé et qu'il l'avait voulu car putain, Malefoy était vraiment habile de ses mains ! Même Seamus, avec qui il avait couché plusieurs fois, ne lui avait jamais fait perdre ses moyens de la sorte.

Alors maintenant, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas accepter le plan tordu de Malefoy, parce qu'après tout il était doué – très doué – et c'était le genre d'amant à ne pas louper. En plus, Harry devait bien avouer que le blond était plus que satisfaisant physiquement.

Dans ses mains, l'oiseau était de plus en plus froissé à force d'être manipulé, mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention. Les yeux perdus dans le feu, il se demandait si suivre le "plan" de Malefoy était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

Draco sortait de sa douche quand on frappa à sa porte. Vêtu simplement d'une serviette nouée autour des hanches, il alla ouvrir à Pansy Parkinson qui n'attendit pas son invitation pour entrer.

-Pansy, salua-t-il. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder alors fais vite. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Blaise est insupportable, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

-Insupportable comment ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa garde robe, une gigantesque armoire contenant beaucoup trop de vêtements pour un seul élève même si d'après Draco, il n'y en avait pas assez.

-Il est désagréable avec tout le monde.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau ça...

-Même avec moi ! Et le pire c'est avec Théodore...

-Nott ?

Draco se désintéressa momentanément de sa penderie et regarda Pansy un instant.

-Ce n'est pas lui que Blaise voulait attirer dans son lit malgré le fait qu'il soit hétéro ? interrogea Draco en recommençant à fouiller parmi tous ses vêtements.

-Si, confirma-t-elle.

Le blond fit glisser sa main sur une chemise verte flamboyante mais renonça et en sortit quatre autres qu'il posa sur le lit à côté de Pansy.

-C'est pas bien compliqué dans ce cas, annonça le blond en retournant à son armoire pour chercher un pantalon. Blaise a essuyé un refus catégorique de Nott. Du coup, il lui fait payer et fait passer sa rage sur tout le monde.

-C'est plausible en effet.

-Voilà ! Le problème est réglé, tu peux t'en aller Pansy.

-Mais...

-Je suis occupé, coupa-t-il en sortant de son placard des sous-vêtements qu'il disposa à côté des chemises pour identifier lequel conviendrait le mieux.

La jeune fille se leva, mais remarquant le manège de son ami, demanda :

-Tu sors quelque part ce soir, Draco ?

-Bien sûr que non. Ne dis pas de bêtises plus grosses que toi !

Pansy ne s'offusqua pas de la remarque. Elle avait l'habitude et savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. A la place, elle continua son interrogatoire :

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te prépares comme si tu allais recevoir le Ministre de la Magie en personne ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous, dit-il rapidement tout en se plaçant devant le miroir, une chemise dans chaque main, essayant d'évaluer laquelle le rendait le plus sexy.

-Un rendez-vous avec... ? demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner plus de détails.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. A la place il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

-Laquelle je mets ?

-La blanche. Avec un pantalon noir, ajouta-t-elle, puis elle reprit son interrogatoire : Avec qui as-tu rendez-vous ?

-Potter.

Pansy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Draco ne lui accordait que peu d'attention. Il enfila rapidement un boxer noir, le pantalon et la chemise que Pansy lui avait indiqués avant de filer dans la salle de bains pour parfaire sa coiffure.

-Tu n'as donc pas abandonné cette histoire avec Potter ? reprocha-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

-Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-il en passant sa main couverte de gel dans ses cheveux, améliorant sa coiffure déjà parfaite. Est-ce que tu as seulement vu à quel point il est bandant ?

Pansy eut une légère grimace.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je le trouve plutôt insipide.

Elle savait qu'elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi et que Potter n'était pas si moche à regarder, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco la bassinait avec lui depuis des semaines et semblait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir dans son lit.

-Et puis c'est un Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Il n'est pas aussi Gryffondor que l'on pourrait le croire, rétorqua Draco. Et sa répartie est bien plus intéressante que je ne l'avais imaginé.

-Intéressante ?! s'offusqua Pansy. Je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais à Potter que pour son physique "bandant" comme tu le dis si bien, et que tout ce que tu voulais c'était coucher avec lui?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Mais Pansy ne semblait pas du tout convaincue et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

-En es-tu bien sûr Draco Malefoy ?

Il évita sa question en sortant de la salle de bains et en la bousculant légèrement au passage.

-Malefoy ! Réponds moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Il se pourrait bien que je veuille plus de Potter qu'une simple nuit mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! gronda-t-il. Et maintenant sors de ma chambre Pansy, s'il-te-plaît !

Sa voix était extrêmement froide et ne permettait aucune contestation. La jeune fille obéit. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle fut sur le seuil, elle se retourna :

-J'ai été très conciliante avec Blaise et toi, et je vous ai laissé sortir du droit chemin et plonger dans la débauche sans rien dire. Mais il y a des choses que je ne laisserais pas passer et t'enticher de Potter en fait partie. J'espère que j'ai été claire, Draco.

Sa menace n'eut cependant aucun effet et prit fin subitement quand Draco lui claqua la porte au nez.

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

-Ah ! Hermione ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je me demandais où tu étais. Tu n'es pas venu au diner ce soir. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je n'avais pas très faim. Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas.

-Harry je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr Hermione.

-Cet oiseau en papier que tu tritures depuis tout à l'heure, ce ne serait pas celui que t'envoyait Malefoy en cours d'Histoire ?

-Euh... Non...

-Harry, je ne dormais pas, contrairement au reste de la classe et j'ai bien vu que vous échangiez des mots.

-Peut-être bien que c'est celui-là alors...

-Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a bien pu te dire pour que tu le gardes toute la journée ?

-...

-Harry ?

-Il m'a demandé de venir au bal de Noël avec lui.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai eu exactement la même réaction, mais il a l'air de s'accrocher et...

-Et ?

-Je crois que je vais accepter.

-...

-Hermione ?

-...

-Hermione !

-Oui ?

-Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu as un sourire aussi flippant tout à coup ?

-Pour rien, je t'assure. Que t'as-t-il dit d'autre ?

-Il m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir, à 22h.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Il ne l'a pas précisé.

-Et tu vas y aller ?

-Oui... Je crois.

-Harry, que ressens-tu pour Malefoy ?

-Mais rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

-Alors pourquoi vas-tu à ce rendez-vous ?

-Parce qu'il est doué...

-Doué ?

-Je dois y aller Hermione, je vais être en retard. A plus !

-Mais il n'est que 21h !?

-Bonne nuit Hermione !

-...

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

Harry s'était enfui. Tout simplement enfui. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à Hermione que Malefoy l'avait "caressé" dans la bibliothèque. Le reste, il pouvait lui avouer. Mais pas ça. Ce serait trop en dire. Et Harry ne voulait pas. Il avait encore un peu honte de ce qu'il s'était passé et il n'aurait pas été capable de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement repoussé le blond. Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Hermione avait raison, ce n'était pas encore l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il décida d'aller faire un tour en cuisine parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas mangé et il commençait à avoir faim. Et puis finalement, il ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous.

_A suivre... _


	3. J'accepte

**Titre : Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?**

**Pairing : HPDM (ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES PLUS QU'EXPLICITES !)**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**  
**

_Lena_ : Merci. C'est pas vraiment une fic à suspens mais si je réussis quand même à vous donner envie de lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer, c'est très bien :D J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^

_Kisis_ : Merci de continuer à lire ma fic ^^. Quand il s'agit de sentiments, Harry ne fait pas toujours preuve de courage ;). J'imagine aussi une tête de Harry hilarante quand Draco dit qu'il aurait du aller à Gryffondor.

_ankana87_ : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^. Draco n'est pas têtu. C'est simplement que ce qu'il veut, il l'obtient. Même si ce qu'il veut c'est Harry Potter ;). J'espère que tu continueras à lire et à apprécier cette fic :)

Et merci encore à mes 2 Beta, Ipiu et Bloody Dawn, à tous celles (ceux?) qui ont laissé des reviews, à celles qui mes suivent et qui suivent cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre aura autant de succès que les autres ^^  
Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

.

**Chapitre 3 : **

**_J'accepte._**

**_._**

-Tu m'as posé un lapin hier soir, Potter. Ce n'était pas très gentil.

Harry sursauta violemment et faillit tomber du banc sur lequel il était perché.

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de surgir comme ça ? Tu m'as fait peur !

-Je n'ai pas "surgi", je suis arrivé tout à fait normalement. C'est toi qui n'as rien vu, trop occupé à rêver sur ton banc.

Harry ne répondit rien et Malefoy vint se percher sur le haut du banc comme lui, les pieds posés là où il aurait dû normalement s'asseoir.

-Tu ne demandes pas la permission pour t'asseoir cette fois-ci ? demanda Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-J'ai compris que tu te fichais totalement de la politesse hier soir, quand tu n'as même pas prévenu que tu ne venais pas. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts quand tu n'en fais aucun.

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira légèrement. Il aimait la façon pompeuse et outrée avec laquelle Malefoy répondait alors qu'en fait il était juste en train de s'amuser avec lui. Il maniait l'ironie à la perfection, quelque chose dont Harry était incapable.

-Je n'avais pas dit que je viendrais, répliqua le Gryffondor.

-Peut-être. Mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait refuser un rendez-vous avec moi.

-On se déteste Malefoy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais voulu venir te voir.

-On ne se déteste pas, Harry. Sinon tu ne me laisserais pas te parler et tu m'aurais déjà lancé un sort.

Le Gryffondor fut trop choqué par l'utilisation de son prénom pour répliquer.

-De plus, poursuivit Malefoy, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la bibliothèque, il est évident que tu avais envie de me voir.

-Peut-être bien que oui, répondit lentement Harry sans vraiment y faire attention. Mais Malefoy, est-ce que tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?

-Oui. Et tu devrais faire pareil.

Harry resta silencieux.

-Je m'appelle Draco, précisa le Serpentard. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

-Je sais très bien comment tu t'appelles !

Quelques instants passèrent sans qu'ils ne parlent, observant le parc de Poudlard qui s'étendait devant eux.

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

-Tout ça quoi ?

-Ça ! Me parler, me... branler et m'envoyer des mots en cours !

Draco se leva et vint se placer devant le Gryffondor. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et le brun ne fit rien pour le repousser parce que l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait à son contact n'était pas désagréable.

-Mais enfin Harry, c'est évident, souffla le blond en levant une main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts alors que l'autre main remontait un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas ! s'énerva Harry.

Malefoy se pencha en avant, rapprochant leurs deux visages.

-Voyons Harry, murmura-t-il alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques centimètres. Tu sais bien que le flirt n'a aucun intérêt si tout est dit tout de suite. Laisse toi quelques surprises.

Il ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de répondre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était tendre et doux et lorsque Draco passa doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche immédiatement. Le contact de leur langue l'électrisa et la façon dont Draco bougeait ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec douceur, lui fit pousser un gémissement. Mais le baiser ne dura pas assez longtemps pour lui car bien vite, Malefoy y mit fin et s'éloigna du banc avec un clin d'œil. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de demander plus d'explication.

Harry était de plus en plus perdu. Et il appréciait aussi de plus en plus Draco.

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien trop vite au goût de Draco qui n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de Potter - Harry comme il l'appelait maintenant. Il fallait dire aussi que la nouvelle manie qu'il avait de l'éviter consciencieusement ne pouvait pas inciter Harry à venir le voir.

Après sa demi-déclaration dans le parc, Draco avait eu peur que Pott- Harry le rejette et il évitait de croiser son regard trop souvent, même s'il en avait très, très envie.

Assis dans la Grande Salle, Draco regardait les élèves se dire au revoir et partir. Cette année, très peu d'élèves rentraient chez eux. Le bal qui avait été instauré suscitait beaucoup d'intérêt et quasiment tout le monde voulait y participer. Des rumeurs sur les couples à venir circulaient déjà et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore de partenaire en cherchaient activement un ou une.

Draco commençait à se demander si cela avait vraiment été une bonne idée d'inviter Harry quand un papillon en papier légèrement bancal (une de ses ailes était un peu froissée) voleta dans sa direction. Il se déplia devant Draco qui y lut le message à l'intérieur :

_J'accepte. HP  
__PS : Il m'a fallut une semaine pour maîtriser le sortilège de pliage et je crois qu'il n'est pas encore parfait. J'espère qu'il arrivera à voler jusqu'à toi sans s'écraser avant._

Son cœur loupa un battement et s'il n'avait pas eu un self-control légendaire, il aurait probablement sourit. Mais il se retint et se tourna vers Pansy, assise à côté de lui.

-Je peux t'emprunter ta plume ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui écrivait une longue lettre à ses parents leur expliquant pourquoi elle ne rentrait pas pour Noël. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Elle lui tendit la plume en soupirant et le regarda écrire sans pour autant voir ce qu'il rédigeait.

-C'est pour qui ce petit mot ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui rendait la plume.

-Harry.

-Harry ? Harry Potter ?!

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles Harry ? siffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Draco ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas !

-Et si tu me laissais tranquille et que tu retournais à ta lettre ! coupa-t-il.

Elle grogna mais obéit tout en gardant un œil sur Draco qui replia le papillon. Celui-ci s'envola et retomba dans les mains de Harry à l'autre bout de la salle.

_C'est parfait. DM_

Draco n'avait pas précisé s'il parlait du bal ou du papillon mais Harry en déduisit que ce devait être les deux. Il leva les yeux vers Draco et lui fit un léger sourire puis retourna à sa conversation avec Ron.

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que j'y aille avec Justin ?

-Pour au moins la centième fois, non, Seamus, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Parce que si jamais ça te pose un problème, je veux bien y aller avec toi, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je t'assure.

-Certain ?

-Absolument !

Seamus se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Harry et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Mais tu ne vas quand même pas y aller tout seul ?

-Non, répondit Harry en se dégageant du bras de Seamus.

-Et tu sais avec qui tu y vas ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-...

-Harry ?

-Malefoy.

Seamus le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis s'exclama :

-C'est une blague ?

-Non, répondit Harry très sérieusement.

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu me préfères Draco Malefoy ?

-Je n'ai absolument pas dit ça. Et puis de toute façon, tu y vas avec Justin, pas avec moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-N'ai-je pas le droit de me préoccuper de notre Héros national ?

Harry grimaça. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme cela. Qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait tué pour survivre et qu'on le mette sur un piédestal beaucoup trop haut pour lui.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, et ce genre de choses ne concerne que moi.

Harry se leva, légèrement énervé contre Seamus.

-Et évite d'en parler à tout le monde, s'il-te-plait.

-Je serais une tombe.

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

Bien évidemment, quand arriva le jour de Noël, et donc du bal, tout le monde était au courant et attendait avec impatience de voir ce qu'il adviendrait des deux ennemis ensembles.

Heureusement pour Harry, Ron avait été trop préoccupé par Hermione, à qui il avait courageusement demandé de venir avec lui au bal, pour s'intéresser aux rumeurs qui courraient. Il serait sûrement plus facile d'expliquer les choses à Ron une fois devant le fait accompli plutôt qu'avant. Même si Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer quoique ce soit puisqu'il ne s'expliquait rien à lui-même.

-Mince Harry ! Ce costume est ignoble ! Hermione ne voudra jamais de moi là-dedans !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir devant lequel se tenait son meilleur ami.

-Mais non, c'est très bien, fit-il en s'approchant.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain, répondit-il. Et si tu n'étais pas aussi hétéro et désespérément accroché à Hermione, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus !

-Yeurk ! Sûrement pas !

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine à la fois dégoûtée et effrayée du rouquin, ce qui détendit légèrement Ron qui s'autorisa un sourire quelque peu nerveux.

-Nom d'une bouse de dragon, ne refais pas ce genre de blague Harry. Les gens vont finir par croire que moi aussi je suis gay.

-Aucune chance, ne t'en fais pas.

Avant que Ron ait pu protester encore une fois sur son hétérosexualité, sa tenue ou la future réaction d'Hermione, Harry le poussa hors du dortoir.

- Dépêche-toi de descendre maintenant, Hermione va t'attendre ! dit-il.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, passa une main dans ses cheveux incoiffables et lissa vaguement le devant de sa robe de soirée vert bouteille. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que sa tenue était convenable, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi il y attachait autant d'importance ; après tout il ne s'agissait que de Malefoy - ou bien justement parce que c'était Malefoy - il sortit des dortoirs à son tour.

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté...

-Parce que je suis un homme charmant ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait le mot que j'aurais employé.

-Qu'aurais-tu dit alors ?

-Casse-pieds... Aïe ! Tu m'as marché sur le pied.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu l'as fait exprès !

-Je me devais d'illustrer ton propos et... Ouch ! Tu l'as fait exprès, Potter ! Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de marcher sur les pieds de son partenaire pendant une danse ?!

-Je devais me venger...

-...

-...

-Malefoy ?

-Appelle-moi Draco.

-...

-...

-Draco ?

-Hum ?

-Tu danses bien.

-...

-...

-Merci.

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

-Hermione, est-ce que Harry est vraiment en train de danser avec Malefoy ?

-Oui, Ron. Vraiment.

-C'est pas possible, je dois rêver.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas, Ron.

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont en train de s'embrasser !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?! Hermione, est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? Harry embrasse Malefoy ! Sur la bouche !

-Oui, j'ai entendu et je pense que tu devrais faire la même chose.

-Tu veux que j'embrasse Malefoy ?

-Non. Moi, espèce de crétin !

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

-...

-...

-Hum... Mmmmh... Harry?

-Mm... Quoi?

-Tu embrasses bien.

-Tais-toi et continue !

-Aaaah...

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'éclipser discrètement ?

-Hum...

-Ça veut dire oui ou non ?

-Humm...

-Malefoy arrête de lécher mon cou et réponds à ma question.

-Mmm...

-Draco !

-Ok... On ne peut pas s'éclipser discrètement parce qu'après s'être donné en spectacle comme ça, tout le monde nous regarde et il est quasiment impossible - non, il est impossible de partir sans se faire remarquer. Bien que l'idée me tente beaucoup.

-On peut au moins arrêter de danser, et se poser sur le banc là-bas.

-J'approuve, Harry chéri.

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

-Tu n'as pas pu dire ça !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu n'as pas pu dire à Rogue d'aller se faire enculer par un troll des montagnes. Pas le Rogue que je connaissais. Il t'aurait étranglé !

-Mais il a bien essayé. Regarde, j'ai encore les marques sur mon cou.

-Euh non, Draco. Ça je crois que ce sont les marques que je t'ai faites en te mordant tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs j'aime bien ça.

-De quoi ?

-Quand tu mords. Ça fait très lion...

-...

-...

-Au fait, Draco. On était venu sur ce banc pour être discret, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Ta tête sur mes genoux, ce n'est pas très discret. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis.

-Tu veux que je me relève ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux. Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu arrêtes de me caresser les cheveux. J'aime trop ça !

-...

-...

-...

-Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Embrasse-moi.

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

Draco n'avait pas tenu longtemps et bien vite il avait entrainé Harry dans sa chambre, dans les cachots, derrière le tableau des Trois Serpents. Là où ils étaient enfin seuls. Là où le regard des autres n'était plus un problème.

Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait qu'eux, Draco hésitait. Comme si soudainement il se rendait compte que leur relation allait beaucoup trop vite et qu'il ne se maîtrisait plus quand il était avec Potter.

Ce fut Harry qui s'approcha de lui, le prit doucement par la taille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco répondit immédiatement à son baiser qui passa bien vite de la douceur à la passion et l'envie. Le blond gémit quand leurs langues se caressèrent. C'était tellement bon. Mais ce fut encore meilleur quand Harry passa ses mains sous sa chemise, traçant de délicieux dessins sur sa peau.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il avait déjà débarrassé Harry de sa robe de soirée, ainsi que la sienne, et il entreprit avec plaisir de le défaire de sa chemise. Et tout en défaisant les boutons un par un, il continuait de jouer avec la langue du brun, lui arrachant de petits gémissements.

La chemise tomba, rapidement suivie par celle de Draco. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre et leurs mains arrachaient les vêtements un par un. Le blond poussa l'autre garçon, le fit basculer sur le lit. Quelques caresses supplémentaires et ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. L'un contre l'autre. L'un sur l'autre.

Leurs mouvements ralentirent. Draco arrêta de déshabiller Harry. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à enlever. Il plongea les yeux dans l'émeraude brillante en dessous de lui et se pencha lentement vers Harry. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du brun. Juste assez près pour se toucher, à peine, sentir le souffle de l'autre. Excitant.

Peu à peu, ils prenaient tous les deux conscience de leur proximité. Du corps de l'autre. Draco sentait avec une netteté assez troublante le sexe de Harry contre son aine. Et il savait que Harry devait sentir le sien aussi. Cela en était presque effrayant mais terriblement excitant.

Lentement, Draco leva son bassin, laissant un espace entre leurs deux corps. Il entendit Harry relâcher sa respiration. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenue. Et il la bloqua à nouveau quand Draco posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et y déposa un baiser léger. Doucement, Draco posa sa main contre la poitrine de l'autre, la fit glisser jusqu'à un téton qu'il pinça doucement, puis continua jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Il sentit les muscles se tendre sous son touché mais il continua néanmoins sa caresse et sa main finit par se resserrer autour du sexe de Potter, qui inspira un grand coup.

Il avait déjà masturbé Harry une fois dans la bibliothèque et il n'avait absolument pas été gêné par ce geste. Mais là, dans son lit, alors qu'il savait où la suite des évènements allait le mener, l'acte prenait une toute autre importance.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire de va-et-vient avec sa main. Potter le retourna violemment, avec une facilité déconcertante et s'assit sur ses hanches le faisant hoqueter. La pression du corps de Potter contre son sexe lui envoyait des frissons dans le bas du dos absolument délicieux.

-Tu voulais connaître mes aptitudes au lit, non ?

La voix de Potter était rauque, ses mots avaient quelque chose de sauvage qui excita Draco encore plus, si cela était possible. Il n'eut pas la force de répondre et hocha simplement la tête alors que Potter se penchait sur lui. Il déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres puis descendit. D'abord dans son cou, sur lequel il laissa un suçon. Draco frissonna une première fois. Puis sur sa poitrine. Draco frissonna à nouveau.

Sur un téton. Frisson.

L'autre téton. Autre frisson.

Son ventre. Draco retint sa respiration et posa sa main dans la chevelure noire de Harry.

Sur le bout de son sexe. La main de Draco s'agrippa à ses cheveux, l'autre aux draps du lit. La sensation des lèvres de Potter sur sa verge était inimaginable. Et ce n'était rien à côté de sa langue, qui la lécha sur toute sa longueur, la caressa. Ou de sa bouche qui le prit en entier et le suça avec une habileté renversante.

Le dos de Draco s'arqua. Il renversa sa tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux quand Potter suça plus fort et ouvrit la bouche d'où s'échappa un gémissement de plaisir qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir. Lui si maître de lui-même d'habitude n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Parce que Harry était trop doué pour son propre bien, que son excitation était trop grande et qu'il était trop proche de la jouissance pour maîtriser quoi que ce soit.

Néanmoins, Harry ne lui laissa ni le temps de réfléchir, ni celui de jouir. Il arrêta brutalement sa fellation, vint se rallonger sur lui et l'embrassa durement. L'odeur de sexe sur les lèvres de Potter était étrange mais Draco n'y fit que peu attention, savourant encore une fois (avec plaisir) les baisers de Harry.

D'une seule main, Harry lui écarta les cuisses pour se placer entre elles et enfonça deux doigts entre ses fesses. Draco se tendit immédiatement. S'il n'était plus puceau de ce côté-là (merci Blaise !), il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être en dessous. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de se faire enculer, au sens propre comme au figuré, et d'être consentant en plus. Le mot lui-même lui déplaisait.

-Tu veux qu'on échange peut-être ?

Mais pour Harry, il était prêt à ça.

-Non, c'est bon, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Mieux, il en avait envie.

Harry ne bougea pas, le fixant comme s'il cherchait une quelconque réticence dans ses yeux alors que Draco commençait à être un peu trop excité.

-Dépêche-toi !

Harry sembla revenir à lui et se pencha sur Draco en gardant sa main entre ses fesses.

-Ne t'en fais pas, petit impatient. J'arrive. Je vais te montrer toute l'étendue de mon talent, susurra-t-il.

Draco frissonna et, trop occupé à se répéter les mots si excitants de Potter, ne ressentit pas de douleur quand Harry fit entrer un troisième doigt dans son anus. Il attrapa le brun par le cou et le tira à lui, rapprochant leurs visages, rapprochant leurs lèvres, pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ce mec avait vraiment un don pour l'exciter. Mieux encore, il savait lui donner du plaisir comme personne d'autre.

-C'est bon, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Potter.

Harry hocha la tête et retira ses doigts. Il se releva, toujours entre les jambes écartées de Draco et demanda :

-Est-ce que tu as...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question. Draco avait déjà attrapé le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet avec l'agilité et la rapidité que donne l'habitude, et commençait à masturber Harry avec. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et ses yeux fixés sur Draco s'assombrirent. Il avait envie de lui. Draco crut bien qu'il allait jouir rien qu'à la vue de ses yeux emplis de désir qui ne le lâchaient pas.

-Retourne-toi, ordonna Potter.

Draco s'exécuta avec un léger gémissement d'excitation. Ce mec le rendait vraiment dingue. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il aimerait à ce point se faire dominer ?

-Pose tes mains sur le mur.

Le Serpentard s'appuya sur le mur au dessus de sa tête de lit et avant même que Potter le lui demande, se cambra, offrant à l'autre garçon une vue plutôt excitante. Il sentit les mains de Harry caresser son dos, de la base de sa nuque, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, qu'il écarta légèrement. Draco gémit à nouveau. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait juste envie de se faire prendre comme une chienne et jouir sous les coups de reins de Potter !

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir le brun se mordre les lèvres avant de s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Le Serpentard hoqueta. Ça faisait toujours un peu mal au début, mas bien vite, Draco ne ressentit plus que le terrible plaisir du sexe de Potter en lui. Et c'était plus que bon. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Meilleur que dans ses fantasmes, encore mieux qu'avec Blaise ou n'importe quel amant qu'il aurait pu avoir. Potter était un putain de dieu du sexe. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à se passer de ça un jour ? Il voulait juste que Harry continue à le prendre. Encore et encore.

Les va-et-vient de Potter envoyaient des vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps. Des sensations bouleversantes qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Derrière lui, il entendait la respiration saccadée de Harry qui prenait son pied. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de se libérer dans un orgasme fulgurant et de continuer à se faire prendre par Harry toute la nuit.

Il descendit la main vers son bas ventre mais avant même d'avoir pu toucher son sexe pour soulager son érection douloureuse, Harry lui attrapa le poignet.

-Non, souffla-t-il. C'est moi qui décide.

Et il remit autoritairement la main de Draco sur le mur. Le blond gémit. De déception et de frustration. Mais surtout de plaisir. Un plaisir sauvage naissant sous les coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et profonds de Potter. Le Gryffondor était devenu un animal, prenant son plaisir dans le corps de Draco qui ne pouvait que supporter avec plaisir, le traitement de l'autre. Il sentait les mains de Harry qui serraient ses hanches, griffaient son dos, ses épaules. Il aurait pu avoir mal, mais il n'était que sensations jouissives. Enfin, pas exactement. Son sexe durci le lui rappelait douloureusement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry commença à le masturber.

-Ah ! Harry...

C'était trop pour lui. Harry était partout. Autour de lui, en lui. Et il sentait la jouissance monter, comme une vague déferlante prête à le renverser. Il voulait que Harry aille plus vite. Et qu'il le fasse chavirer définitivement. Il voulait plus. Il voulait tout de Harry.

Harry s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en lui, tout en accentuant les va-et-vient de sa main sur son sexe, et l'orgasme le submergea. Il se répandit dans la paume du Gryffondor avec un râle de contentement.

-Oh putain... Draco...

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à jouir à son tour et finit par s'écrouler de tout son poids sur Draco, la respiration encore difficile. S'il avait su que se taper le Serpentard serait aussi satisfaisant, il aurait accepté bien plus tôt. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà ressenti avec ses amants précédents (c'est-à-dire essentiellement Seamus et peut-être un ou deux autres qu'il n'avait jamais revu), ce genre de sentiment de contentement après un orgasme dévastateur comme celui qu'il venait d'avoir. Et là, allongé sur le torse finement dessiné de Draco, il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait bien avoir envie de recommencer.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'écrases.

-Oh pardon ! s'exclama Harry en roulant pour tomber lourdement sur le matelas à côté de Draco.

Il resta là, allongé sur le côté, tournant le dos au Serpentard, sans parler. Il élaborait déjà des plans pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le lit de Malefoy – parce qu'il était vraiment trop bon ce connard quand il se soumettait à lui – en évitant bien évidemment le plan consistant à simplement demander à Draco s'il voulait bien tenter l'expérience à nouveau.

Ce fut le blond qui rompit le silence.

-Harry ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Ne se retourna pas. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les conversations sur l'oreiller.

-Harry ? répéta Draco.

Le brun émit un grognement pour toute réponse. Il détestait ça en fait.

-Tu dors ?

-Non.

Sa réponse était sèche. Il détestait vraiment ça.

-Ah, j'ai cru. Ça n'aurait pas été très viril de s'endormir juste après le coït, du moins pas pour notre héros mondial.

Et voilà c'était reparti ! Harry grogna encore une fois.

-Je me demandais, continua néanmoins Malefoy. Je suis conscient d'avoir dit que je m'étais renseigné mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir, tu pratiques souvent le sport de chambre avec…

-Malefoy ! Arrête !

Harry se retourna enfin.

-Je déteste ça. Alors s'il-te-plait, arrête…

Draco leva un sourcil, septique.

-C'est toujours la même chose. Après le sexe, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de poser des questions. Est-ce que c'était bien ? J'étais bon ? En tout cas toi, t'étais super ! Mais en même temps, en tant que Sauveur du monde sorcier, c'est normal, tu ne peux qu'être bon au lit.

Harry reprit son souffle. Oui, il détestait les conversations sur l'oreiller. Elles étaient toujours un moyen pour ses amants de s'assurer qu'ils avaient été à la hauteur de Harry Potter. Et il détestait le fait que les autres se sentent obligés de ne pas le décevoir. Parce qu'il était le Sauveur. Même Seamus ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répéter qu'il était vraiment trop bon au lit, même les fois où il ne le faisait pas jouir. Et il ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur. Pas du tout.

Et malgré le fait avéré que Harry détestait les conversions après le sexe, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses mots. Cela avait quelque chose de libérateur d'en parler avec Draco, un Serpentard qui ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça et qui ne lui faisait aucun traitement de faveur, à part celle de faire de lui la cible préférée de tous ses sorts.

-A chaque fois, on me demande comment je fais. Je ne peux pas être le meilleur en tout, ce n'est pas possible. Et puis après, j'ai droit aux questions intimes. Parce que si tu utilises ton manche au lit avec autant de dextérité que tu le fais au Quidditch, ça ne peut être que bon. Et on peut rajouter des objets ?

Harry soupira.

-C'est insupportable…

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, exaspéré par tout ce qu'il avait vécu et qui était probablement sur le point de recommencer, et ferma les yeux.

-On t'a vraiment dit que ta queue ressemblait à un manche de balais ? demanda Draco, un sourire dans la voix. Parce que si c'est le cas, il faudra que tu annonces à l'innocent qui te l'a dit que tu n'as rien d'un manche à balais et qu'il doit s'acheter des lunettes.

Harry tourna la tête vers le blond, clairement surpris par sa réponse.

-Je dois admettre que tu es plutôt bien membré, poursuivit Draco, son sourire de plus en plus grand. Mais il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même. Par contre, si on parle de moi, c'est une toute autre histoire, finit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Et Harry éclata de rire. Tout simplement. Pas pour se moquer de Draco. Il n'avait rien à dire de ce côté là, et le blond le savait pertinemment. Il riait parce que Draco le faisait rire. Parce qu'avec lui, il était bien. Avec lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, dire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas besoin de donner l'image du Héros que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Avec Draco, il était lui-même et c'était juste bien.

Juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Alors que ses éclats de rire se tarissaient, il sentit le Serpentard se coller contre lui, passant un bras autour de son torse.

-Harry, chuchota-t-il au creux de son cou. Je peux toucher tes vifs d'or ? demanda Draco en plaquant sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun.

Et Harry éclata de rire à nouveau, aussitôt suivit par Draco.

_A suivre..._

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

**NdA : **J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop déçu celles qui attendaient avec impatience le rendez-vous entre Harry et Draco (puisqu'il n'a finalement pas eu lieu :P). Mais je pense m'être rattraper avec ce petit lemon *.*  
A très bientôt pour la suite (j'espère ^^).


End file.
